Expecting the Unexpected
by M3GZMALF0Y
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in a situation right now..Just read and review. its my first fic so sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, or Anything from J.K. Rowlings Books..kthnx

There I sat.

Stunned and not moving.

A million thoughts were running through my head.

What was I going to do, how was I going to tell people? And most of all, how could I handle this? I had to tell someone, before it got too late. It had already been 3 months and it was beginning to get harder to hide anymore. But I was afraid, thats not even the word. I was petrified. Actually, I had been petrified before and that was nothing compared to this.

This was terrible. Only because of my situation. I was in my 7th year. I was Head Girl, the Perfect Hermione Granger. And look at me now! Look at what I've done. Look at who I got into this mess with! Of all people In the world to be with. Of all things to do, I go and get pregnant.

I got pregnant in my 7th and final year. The year when I finally made it to the top...Which is exactly where I wanted to be since I walked through the front doors in my first year. I could just see this in the Daily Prophet, and I laughed to myself. "Head Girl of Hogwarts Pregnant by Head Boy".

I knew that would never happen but it might as well have seeing as who I was and who I had gotten into this situation with. Me, Muggle Born Hermione Granger, having the child of Draco Malfoy

**Ok, I kno this is really short and it kinda sucks, but it was my first chapter and I didnt know what to do..so please read and review, and I promise I'll make the second chapter better and way longer..**

**MeGz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here it is..Second chapter..Didn't take me too long did it:)**

I got up from my bed, where I had been sitting and thinking for the past two hours. I was going to have a child. Both Draco and I decided that we were going to keeo the baby. Even if it pissed people off. My parents, HIS parents, and especially Ron and Harry. They didnt even know for sure if me and Draco had anything going on. They just always assumed and I never told them the truth. I would just laugh it off, because I was nervous. And scared as all Hell. And now I can't hide that me and Draco have something.

Even if we were to break up, I'm still pregnant. And I am still going through with this pregnancy. It's my child too, just as much as it is Draco's. And its not an innocent baby's fault that we were young and stupid. It's still going to be my son or daughter. And it was all my responsibility to keep it safe while it was inside my body. Which meant keeping myself healthy. Which meant I had to quit crying and feeling depressed all the time.

So with that thought, I got up from my bed(again cause I sat back down to think somemore) and walked over to my closet. I had my own room now that I was a head. Heads got there own bedrooms, and shared the same dormitory and common room. Thats where it had all started with me and Draco.

I started looking trough my clothes. It was Saturday, which meant no classes, and I could wear whatever I wanted. Well, anything that fit around my waiste anymore, as it was starting to slightly grow. So I grabbed a skirt that had an elastic band around the waiste, and a big fluffy white turtle neck. I grabbed my underwear and then headed down to the shower. He wasn't in the common room. Or the bathroom, but coming down the stairs I saw that his door was still closed which meant he was either still in there, or he had left the common room.

I got into the hot shower. Letting the water beat away all of my worries. I didnt know why I still kept thinking on it. Seeing as how I got used to it soon after I had found out. Maybe it was just pregnancy hormones. As I began to wash my body I stopped at my belly, rubbed it and smiled knowing there was something, well more like someone, in there. Just then the shower door opened and there stood Draco in his boxer's. He had just waken up, his eyes were red and puffy and he was yawning.

"Morning." He said as he walked to the toilet. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long, well about two and a half hours," I said as I began washing my hair. "How about you?" I asked already knowing he had just got up.

"Bout two and a half minutes," He said as he got into the shower with me. "You dont mind do you?" He said with a smile as he cam towards me.

"Not as long as you dont make me get soap in my eyes," I said as I began to wash out the shampoo. I noticed that draco was helping me. It was hard to get all the foam out of my thick curls. But as it had all came out I then put in the conditioner. And looked at Draco, who was staring at me the whole time. "What? Do I have something wrong with me or something?"

"You're growing." He asid flatly, but with a smile playing on his lips. "You do know that right?"

"No, I really hadnt noticed that my own body has been changing," I said smartly as I began to rise my hair again. "Of course I know that. Every damn thing on me's growing,"

"I know." He said with a whicked grin on his face, he wasn't looking up at my face. "I can really see that now that your naked." He finally looked up at my face and held me tightly, rubbing my stomach while one hand was on my back. "I wonder what my boys gonna look like."

"Who said it was a boy anyway? Maybe its a girl, you ever thought about that?" I said smiling as he kissed me softly

"Yes, but I think its a boy," He smiled. I began to play with his wet hair, looking into those beautiful eyes he had. He was beautiful. His lips were slightly parted and I kissed them. A long deep kiss issued and triggerd Draco to run his hands about my body. Hell, I did the same. Within an instant, we went from showering to a big hot bath.

Draco layed me down into the tub and climbed in next to me, kissing me on my neck. I loved his skin, so ivory and inviting. Flawless. He was mine. And so it proceeded, the kissing and rubbing and touching and the moans. then he slid his body beneath mine, as I was facing him. I was still in a stradling kiss when I felt him slide inside me. This therefore made me kiss him more, harder with more force. And he was running his hands over my body like crazy. Kissing everything he could reach, which was mainly my face, neck and torso.

"I love you." I heard somewhere beneath me.

"I love you too," I said looking down at him, it was the first time he had told me that when we were making love. "I love you soo much Draco" I said again. In the following 15 minutes we were finally climbing out of the bath. I grabbed at towel and wrapped my hair in it, then grabbed my bath robe and tied it. Draco just put on his robe. I decided to get dressed in my room, it was too hot in the bathroom.

I was sitting at my vanity, dressed. I was now putting a couple of hairclips in my hair and doing my make up when draco walked in. He also had got dressed and ready for the day. He was wearing his usual black. Well, just his pants, his shirt was white, and had a collar that wasnt nearly buttoned. He crossed my room and layed on my bed, looking up at the canopy. I continued with my make up, and when I had fininshed I walked over towards him and layed next to him.

"I feel like we're lookin at stars," I said after a moment. "Whats the matter?" I noticed he hadnt said anything.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." He said as he rolled his head to kiss me on my forehead. "Its nothing really. Just thinking about how good of a father I'm going to be,"

"If your worried that your going to be like Lucius, then stop. Because you are way more than that. You know how it was to grow up with a father that treated you like shit. So, you'll know exactly what to do with the baby. You are not him Draco. You are nothing like your father." I said now sitting on my elbows looking at him.

"I know, Thank you." He said kissing me. "You know, I've told my parents about this whole situation Hermione."

"You did? What did they say?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Mother was mad because of my age, but I told her I loved you and she understood. Lucius though, he was furious. Said I dirtied the Malfoy blood line, and all that good shit. And mother told him she would leave if he disowned me from anything. So he bit his tongue and just told me to keep up on my schooling so I'd at least have that," He finished the sentence with a sigh. "Oh, and they want to meet you and...Your mum and dad."

"Yeah fucking right! Thats really gonna be a fun visit. I havent even told my parents yet. But I will," I added looking at his expression. "Now Draco dearest, lets go to the Great Hall and eat some breakfast please."

We both got up and walked out of my room and out of the common room to the Great Hall. Walking, talking and laughing, hand in hand for anyone to see. We didnt even care anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER.**

As they entered the Great Hall, it wasnt surprising that almost everyone turned their heads in shock to look at them. But Hermione didnt care anymore, she allowed Draco to kiss her before he walked to the Slytherin table and she to the Gryffindor. And the look on Harry, Ron, Ginny, and everyone elses at the table was nothing short of disbalief.

"Hermione! What the bloody Hell was that?" Ron Demanded looking furious and disgusted at the same time.

"What, that? That was a kiss Ronald. What's the matter with everyone? So what, me and Draco are together who cares? There's a lot more to him than you all think anyway. And he's changed, and...I'm pregnant and I love him." She accidently blurted those last two statements out.

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron and Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you serious Hermione? What are you going to do?" Harry asked

"Yea, I mean..It's okay if you dont want to have it or anything, that wont make you a bad person not to want to give birth to a Mal-" Ron was cut off by Ginny.

"Of course shes not going to get rid of it Ron! It's still her baby, just because you two dont like Draco doesnt mean that Hermione cant love him! Thats her choice! And if she wants to have the baby then thats fince with me, you two need to be more supportive of her. Shes supposed to be your best friend!"

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said with a smile, then turned to look at Ron and Harry. "I'm having the baby. Thats final. Besides, I've already gotten used to the idea seeing as how I'm about 3 months along. I just need to go to Poppy and see whats all going on. Then I'll probably be sent to St. Mungos to get a full check up and everything. Plus, Draco would never let me get an abortion. even if I wanted one. He wants this baby as much as I do. his parents know, now I just have to tell my mum and dad."

"Well, Hermione...If your sure this is what you want to do, then I'm here for you. And I guess I'll make my attempt to get along with Malfoy more. You are my best friend and I care a lot about you." Harry said

"Thank you Harry. That means soo much to me, it really does." Hermione said with a tearful smile as she hugged her best friend, then looked at Ron. Ron was just there. He was looking down at his plate, not moving anything but the hand that twiddled his fork. "Ron, are you going to say anything?"

"Why Malfoy?" He said barely more than a whisper. "You could have had anyone else, but you chose a Slytherin, and a Malfoy for that matter! Just, why?"

"Its not like I planned this Ron! Its not like I got pregnant on purpose, and its not like I planned to fall in love with Draco. It just happened. I'm sorry that this hurts you and everyting Ron, really. I am. But I'm not sorry that I love him, and I'm not sorry that I'm with him, and I sure as Hell arent sorry for being pregnant. But you do have to talk to me. 7 years of friendship, your going to let go becuase of me and Draco?" Hermione said, longing to get her friend to understand.

"Of course I dont want to end our friendship Hermione. But I'm not going to lie and say that I am thrilled about this. You know I hate Malfoy. But, I am going to accept this. And I wont talk ill of him, and I will, like Harry, try to be nice to Draco. But your the only one I would do that for. but Hermione, you better tell us if he hurst you. Because then I wont hold my tongue." Ron said finally looking at her.

"Well thank you Ron, and you wont have to worry about Draco. He would never hurt me. I know he wouldnt." Hermione said, they all continued to eat and laugh and talk. And Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco talking to Blaise. They were both looking at her, smiling. She knew he must have told him. And then she spotted Pansy Parkinson walking toward Draco with a smile on her face. She sat down next to him and said something. Hermione wished she could hear them. The she saw Draco pushing Pansy away and getting up from his seat.

He was walking towards her with an annoyed sort of smile in his face. He sat next to Hermione and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at him. He just raised an eyebrow then turned his attention back to her.

"So, I take it you told them?" He asked looking at Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Yes I have. And I take it that you told Blaise?" Hermione asked taking a drink of orange juice.

"I told the whole table actually. Well, people that were in my year anyway. The only one that didnt hear was Parkinson. She still thinks that I like her, and that we're going out for that matter. I tell ya, take a person to the Yule Ball and they think it was a wedding." He finished, as he took a drink from Hermiones goblet.

Harry actually smiled at Dracos last sentence. Hermione was still nervous about the whole situation, she just felt really uneasy having him with her and her friends. But hell, so far so good.

"So Potter, whos playing who next Quidditch match?" Draco asked

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Next week actually, then the match after Christmas break is Gryffindor and Slytherin." Harry added

"Well, you'll have to admit that Gryffindor and Slytherin are the only ones that give the other one a challenge. Ravenclaws okay, but there just not as good. And Hufflepufff...well. Theyre there." He said with a laugh.

"Yea, I know." Harry said. Soon afterwards, Harry Ron and Draco were all in conversation about Quidditch.

"So Ginny, you want to go somewhere or something? A walk, anything? PLEASE!" Hermione added. She never really got into Quidditch talk. GInny on the other hand took a moment to relize what Hermione said.

"Oh, umm..Sure,"She said finally able to take her mind off of the boys' converstion. "Hey its Hogsmead weekend. I want to go, I'm going to get my cloak and everything. It is cold concidering its December." She said with a laugh.

"We'll come with you. Need to get my stuff too." Harry said as he and Ron started to get up.

"Well Hermione dearest, lets go to the common room and get our things too." Draco said to her and she nodded. They all exited at the same time..but soon had to part ways, seeing as how there common rooms were in different directions. And floors for that matter.

"I'm so glad that you all get along Draco!" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek as they walked through Hogsmead.

"Me too, I cant believe that I had a decent conversation with Potter and Weasley." He said smiling at her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Harry and Ron,"She corrected with a slight laugh. They continued walking until they got to a shop which Hermione had never seen before. It had baby stuff in it. She looked at Draco and eagerly pulled him in by his hand. He followed smiling. "Look at all this stuff!" She exclaimed happily.

There was a lot. There were toys and clothes, and bottles. Cribs, playpens and mobiles that floated on there own. Some of them had the usualy teddy bear, but the most popular ones were the ones with Quidditch players on them. There were books all over the walls, thats where hermione went, as Draco was examining the Quidditch players. They were playing an actual game above a babys bed.

Hermione looked at the books. They were mainly books on how to get pregnant, and baby name books. And blank baby books you fill out yourself. She grabbed one of these. And books about how to take care while your pregnant, she grabbed one of these too. Then she saw a book titled; "How to Determine Your Baby" Which not only gave spells to determine what your having, but also to see what its personality would be like..even which house it would get into at Hogwarts. She grabbed this too. Then walked to Draco who had the Quidditch mobile in his hand. She gave him a look with raise eyebrows.

"What? At least i didnt start buying it books already!" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

"There not for the baby! There for us," she added with a laugh as they walked up to the counter to pay for these things. "I wont buy books for the baby until I'm almost ready to have it." She added.

"Oh, so you are going to make our baby a bookworm then?" He asked playfully

"Maybe. I just want he or she to be smart." She said. "So shut up."

"I know, I want it to be smart too. And with parents like us, it will be." He said with a smirk as he payed the sales witch for the purchases.

They then walked to the Three Broomsticks and spotted Harry Ron and Ginny. Who were seated next to a few Slytherins including Blaise and a crying Pansy Parkinson, who obviously knew now. Hermione and Draco walked toward the table of Gryffindors and sat, ordering butterbeer.

"Hey Malfoy! Whats it doin sittin with Gryffindors when your friends are right here?" Asked Blaise playfully as he came and sat next to Draco. Pansy, crying louder that ever got up and ran from the pub. "Shes just found out from Millicent. She thinks that Hermione gave you a love potion of some sort, or that someones put you under a curse to love her or, anything that she can think of, just so long as she thinks that you actually love her and not Hermione."

"Well, shes wrong on all accounts then. That stupid bitch. Shes going to make this hard for us you know that right?" He said looking at Hermione. "Starting rumors and saying that I'm sleeping with her, and saying that I said this, and I said that. All that good shit. Shes a bitch and I hate her."

"Want me to hex her?" Said Ginny smiling. "I'd be more than happy too." Hermione knew this was true. Besides the fact that Ginny hated Pansy, she also Loved shooting hexes whenever she could.

"By all means Ginny, if you want to. Then go on and do it." Draco said sipping his drink.

"No! You'll get in trouble Ginny! Your a Prefect, and besides, shes not worth it anyways." Hermione said

"Yes she is!" said Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Blaise all at once. They all then started laughing.

"Does anyone like Pansy?" Hermione asked

"Yea Hermione people like her," Said Draco. "I'm sure she must have people away from school who like her.

"Yea, Hermione. I bet her mom likes her." Said Ron laughing still. "Might be the only one, but still she has to like her. She has no choice."

" Exactly!" Said Draco. They all started laughing again. The rest of the afternoon in Hogsmead was spent with them talking and laughing when Ginny was going through a list of different hexes to use on her. It was better than anything Hermion could have ever wished for. The people at Hogwarts that she loved the most were all getting along. She was truely, for the first time in months happy. As happy as she ever was. She just hoped it would last. Hoped it wasnt just a momentary thing. Hoped her parents would take her news okay, seeing as how she had already send out the owl before she left the school. And Hoped Pansy would get over all this soon, she was a female and Hermione could understand her. And most of all Hermione hoped that her baby would be fine. And that she a Draco would be together forever. She smiled to herself thinking about the last two thoughts. Her baby, and her other baby. What she loved more than anything.

**Ok, So..theres chapter 3. Hope u liked it..I did my best:) I'll try and put up a new Chapter everyday until its finished..Read and review! Oh and u might have noticed that I changed it from Hermione's point of view because it was easier to write it this way. Sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, the third chapter was the same as the 2nd. But I think I fixed it and here's chapter 4.**

**OH YEA: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter**

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the night in their common room. They sat by the fire, talking and holding each other tightly. Hermione was so happy, nothing could ruin this moment. And nothing could make it any better either. Draco leaned in and kissed her gently on her forehead. Then pulled away looking into her eyes he whispered to her,

"I love you Hermione," He said shifting his body and facing her, with his hands on top of hers.

"I love you too Draco," she said with a loving smile. "What?" He was looking at her in an odd sort of way, his face wasn't as she had ever seen it before. There was something there that she couldn't explain.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He said to her

"No, you can ask me anything you want to. You know that," She answered running her hands lovingly through his soft blonde hair. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"So, you don't mind if I ask you a question then? Well, okay here goes…" he trailed off looking extremely..not Draco.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "You look …sick."

"Hermione, you want to be with me right?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to be with you Draco. I want to be with you forever."

"Then…" He said reaching into his pocket and pulling his hand back out…looked like something was in it. "Then, will you marry me Hermione?" He opened his hand, and the little box within it. There was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen in her life. A huge Emerald with diamonds glimmering all around it on a think silver band.

"Oh my goodness Draco!" Hermione said with tears filling her eyes. "I don't know what to say." She said smiling through her tears.

"Say yes Hermione. Please marry me." Draco said staring into her wet eyes.

"Yes Draco. I'll marry you." She said as he pulled her left hand from her face and slid the ring onto her finger, then looked up at her with tears coming from his own eyes. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly as he kissed every part of her face.

"I'm so glad you said yes, I thought you weren't going to." He said still holding her.

"Well of course I was going to say yes! I was just so shocked that you asked me!" She said happily. "I love you Draco," She kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too." And with that they sat in front of the fire holding each other all night and falling asleep there. Not once letting go of one another.

The next morning when they awoke, they showered and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and Draco sat at the Slytherin, but they sat to where they could still see each other easily. Hermione was smiling all the time without even noticing it.

"Happy aren't you Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her surprised but then she smiled at her friend and nodded her head.

"Look at this Gin," Hermione said waving her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"That's so beautiful! Draco bought that for you then?" She said as she started to butter her toast. "Its really pretty Hermi-" She sounded as though she just realized what was going on. "He asked you to marry him!" Ginny exclaimed very loudly. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell that out."

"Yes he asked me last night. It was so beautiful, we were just sitting there in front of the fire, and he asked me to marry him. I was so shocked Ginny, you have just no idea." Hermione said happily, as she returned her attention back to her food. She did get a lot hungrier now that she was carrying a child and all.

"So you're really going to marry Malfoy then?" Said Ron who had obviously heard the two girls' conversation.

"Yes Ronald, I am" She said in a final tone.

"That's really great Hermione," Harry said smiling at her. She knew his smile was genuine. "Maybe he really has changed his ways."

"Yes, he has Harry. And thank you for accepting this the way you have." Hermione said smiling then taking a bite of bacon. "He does love me you guys. He really does, and I really do love him. I mean after all, we are having a baby together. As a matter of fact I have to go to the hospital wing after I eat," She said to her three friends. "I need to let the staff know my situation and everything."

"Yes, you do Hermione. I want to go with you! And I know Draco will too," Ginny said smiling broadly. "Let's go get him and then go to the hospital wing."

"Okay then," Hermione said smiling and taking a big drink of orange juice to wash down all the food she had just stuffed in her mouth. They set off for the Slytherin table, getting many strange glares from the other house tables. Not so much Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were looking rather shocked to see them walking in the direction of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to see the nurse about everything Draco. Are you going to come?" She said waving her hand with the diamond on it for the nosey Pansy to see. When she shot a glance at her she was positively furious.

"Yes, of course. Come on then," He said standing and taking her hand as he Hermione and Ginny set off for the nurse.

As they entered the Hospital wing they saw Madam Pomfrey bandaging up Neville, it looked like his homework went wrong. There was no doubt it was for potions. That was always Neville's worst subject. Pomfrey finally realized that they were there and told them to have a seat. They did so, and sat in three available chairs. Hermione was extremely nervous, she had no idea how she was to tell the nurse she was pregnant. In a few moment's time she walked over to Hermione and asked what the problem was.

"Well, umm. I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant." She finally let it out. Simple and fast, and she wouldn't mess it all up.

"Okay Miss Granger. Go to the closest available bed and I'll be there in a few moments. Your friends can sit with you," She said it as though Hermione was the 100th person to come in that day and say she was pregnant. But Hermione did as she was told and walked over to the nearest empty bed and sat down upon it gently. She did nothing except twiddle her thumbs and smiled nervously at Ginny and Draco, who smiled encouragingly back at her. Within a few minutes Madam Pomfrey was at the bed and told Hermione to lie down.

Hermione did so, and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand across Hermione's bare stomach and started to write things on a clip board with her wand.

"Alright Miss, stay here for a little while, while I go and check the results." The nurse said as she began to walk back to her office.

"Okay," was all Hermione could manage to say. She looked back up at the ceiling with nothing in particular on her mind. She felt Draco grab her hand and hold it tightly in his own. She looked at him and smiled, and over his shoulder she saw Madam Pomfrey coming back towards them. She had a piece of parchment in her hands.

"You can sit up now dear if you'd like to." She said smiling at her. "Well Miss Granger, you are indeed pregnant. You're three months along, and everything seems to be fine. I've made you an appointment at St. Mungos for further testing. They can do more there, your appointments on the 2nd of January." She finished and then walked back to her office apparently ending the visit.

"See, everything went fine baby," Draco said as he helped her out of the bed. "Your appointment's a while away though." He said with a slight drop in his face.

"Well, time will pass fast Draco," Ginny said trying to comfort both of them. As they stepped out of the ward they heard some one shouting.

"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey was rushing after her. "I'll inform the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall." She said as she caught her breath and walked back in after Hermione nodded.

"Wow, old McGonagall!" Ginny said as they turned the corridor. "Can you just imagine what she's going to say?"

"I hope nothing that will piss me off," Hermione said finally smiling. She was quiet on the count of she was shocked to finally have it official. She was pregnant. She wasn't scared, in fact she was quite happy. So happy that she had forgotten that they didn't have classes tomorrow either, since it was the beginning of Christmas break. It had completely slipped her mind, and she was quite glad for once in her life that she had a couple of weeks off. And the sooner Christmas came, the soon her she could go to St. Mungos and see what was going on with the baby.

The next couple of days went by fast, and it was already the day before Christmas Eve. And everyone that had stayed at school was in Hogsmead doing last minute Christmas shopping. Hermione was in a store looking for something for Draco, it was so hard to shop for him. She couldn't decide on what to buy him or what not to buy him. But finally, she settled on something she hoped would be perfect. She saw this most beautiful bracelet for a man. It was thick and silver, with green gems running along it. And in the center was a large serpent. It was a Slytherin band. She knew he would like it, he had changed his ways towards muggleborn's and Gryffindor but he was still very proud of his House.

She went up towards the witch in the front and sat the bracelet on the counter. The witch looked at her rather oddly. "Are you sure this is the bracelet you want?" She asked Hermione smiling. "It isn't Gryffindor you know."

"I know what it is. Its not for me, it's for my fiancé." Hermione said smiling to herself. She had called him her fiancé, well it was the truth.

"You're a Gryffindor aren't you dear?" She asked Hermione again as she began ringing up the item.

"Yes I am. But he isn't, he's a Slytherin. And I'd really appreciate it if you would just tell me how much that bracelet is Miss." Hermione said not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"10 Sickles." She said as she wrapped it and handed it to Hermione. She was still giving her a disapproving look. It was obvious that everyone was going to be uneasy about this situation. Even people she didn't even know. As she stepped back onto the busy street, she could see the Three Broomsticks through the thick falling snow. She made her way in to the pub looking to see if any of her friends were there. She spotted Harry. He was sitting at a table with Ron and Ginny, and….Draco.

"Well, see everyone's fine without me then," She said smiling and sat down.

"Yes Hermione, we are quite fine." Said Draco with a smile as he kissed her on her cheek. "What's in the bag?"

" Your present." She said sliding the bag away from him.

"Your waiting until now to buy my gift? I've had yours for ages!" He said faking a hurt voice. "Shows how much you think about me Hermione Granger."

"No Draco, you are very hard to shop for." She said as she took a sip of his butterbeer.

"I am not!" he said with a shocked face. "You just don't know me very well,"

"I know you fine. I just didn't know what you would or wouldn't want." She said matter of factly. "And now that I'm warmed up some, I'm going to look for you something else."

"Can I come?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" She said smiling, then she looked at her friends and said goodbyes and left again.

This time she was in shop that sold men's clothes. She looked around a picked out a dark green and silver trimmed dress robe. And then she saw a shirt that said "Number One Dad" on it. Hermione bought it for a little laugh. She paid for her item's and set back off for the castle. When she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"Shopping for my Draco Granger?" Said the nasty voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Your Draco? If he was yours Pansy, then wouldn't you be having his baby? And wouldn't you be engaged to him? Well, as far as I see it I'm the only one right now that can say he's My Draco." Hermione responded, still walking.

"You think its going to last between you and Draco Granger? It won't! Take my word for it. I'm going to do everything I can to see to that!" Pansy yelled. And as Hermione turned to look at her, Pansy was falling face first in to the snow. Draco had shoved her, rather hard. But Hermione didn't even think for once it was wrong. In fact she laughed quite loudly.

"You're not going to do shit Pansy. Your going to sit around sulking in the common room, and cry to your little bitch friends, and you are not going to touch Hermione. I'll make certain of that." Draco said quite furiously as he kicked snow in her face. Pansy started to cry. And Draco made his way towards Hermione and started walking with her to the school.

**Okay, there is chapter 4. Hope you liked it. It was kinda pointless in some areas, but still I think it was okay. Alright, read and review people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you!**

Hermione was very surprised by the way Draco had treated Pansy. Maybe he really did detest her. She was a bit of a bitch.

Even Hermione knew that. But none the less it was yesterday when that had all happened, and now it was Christmas Eve. And she had put Draco's present under their little Christmas tree in the common room. Well it wasn't actually small, but it was compared to the other trees that Hagrid always brought in for the Great Hall. Besides the three gifts that were from her, there were about 4 or 5 stuffed under the tree. Which were from Draco to Hermione. The urge to peek inside the presents passed as she went to the dormitories and changed for the Christmas Feast. She wore a dress, a very pretty dark green velvet dress. Trimmed in silver. There would be a dance at the feast, and she knew that she would match Draco's ensemble.

She felt odd in a sense; her usually tight flat stomach was now curved and hard. She was starting to show, and there was no hiding it from anyone. Her parents came to accept it, and the teacher's all knew about it as well. Even McGonagall was being nicer to Hermione and even Draco. Hermione noticed that even Snape was being somewhat nicer to her. That was all the Malfoy's doing. But she didn't care either way. She fixed her hair and make up and headed down to the Great Hall. Draco was already there. He had gone before her; she wanted to surprise him with her dress.

As she entered the Hall heads turned. She sensed it too; Hermione Granger was all dressed up and pregnant with the child of Draco Malfoy. She smiled at people that she knew. And took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and looked across the Hall and saw Draco smiling at her. Pansy was sitting a few seats from him, she was positively sulking pissed. Hermione smiled at this, and turned to her friends talking a laughing and waiting for Dumbledore to make his usual speech and begin the feast.

Finally he spoke from the staff table. He said a simple "Merry Christmas. Now let's eat!"

And with that every table in the hall was filled with wonderfully warm delicious food. Turkeys and stuffing's gravies and potatoes of all sorts. The whole school ate happily and loudly. Then the plates and dishes disappeared and were replaced by deserts. Those were eaten and washed down and disappeared as the dinner had. Then Dumbledore stood once more.

"Let's get the dancing portion of Christmas begin!"

And with that all the students stood and there tables were pushed against the walls and covered with drinks and small snacks. Students found there partners and Hermione found Draco quite easily. Seeing as how he ran towards her as soon as he stood. She laughed and took his hand and they began to dance to the slow music. Hermione looked around every time she and Draco moved about the hall.

Harry was dancing with Ginny, Ron was dancing with Lavender Brown and Neville was dancing with Luna Lovegood. They looked nice together...All of them, Hermione thought. Then she spotted a certain pug faced Slytherin.

Pansy was staring at Hermione with the most hatred Hermione had ever seen on someone's face. It was almost scary. Draco noticed Hermione was looking at Pansy, and he bent to Hermione and kissed her gently on the lips. (Hermione saw Pansy run from the hall out of the corner of her eye) "She's always like that when she gets pissed. Don't worry love," Draco told her in an almost whisper.

"She really really hates me," Hermione said with a frown. No one had ever hated her that much. Not even Draco, when they were enemies.

"Well, she's not important anyways," He said and twirled her around slowly.

After a while the feast was starting to die down and Hermione decided she wanted to go to sleep. So Draco and her went to the common room and slept on Hermione's bed. She fell asleep still thinking of Pansy's threat. What if she really did do something to hurt Hermione?

Hermione wouldn't care as much if she wasn't pregnant. But she knew that anything that happened to her would affect her unborn child. And that's the very last thing that she wanted. She was finally able to drift into a deep slumber, filled with dreams of her child. And in her dream the baby looked very much like Hermione, but had Draco's eye and hair color. The baby was very beautiful, and when Hermione finally awoke the next morning, nothing but a smile could play across her lips as she looked over at Draco; who was still asleep and completely unaware of Hermione's thoughts and dreams.

Hermione reached over and hugged this man that she had fallen so oddly in love with after 6 years of torment. She kissed him softly on his cheek and then on his lips, and with that his eyes popped open and he looked into hers and kissed her back, cradling her back into his hand, and running the other through her hair.

"Well, good morning to you too Hermione," He said with a smile. Hermione smiled back at him and kissed him softly once more.

"I love you Draco. I love you very much." She said as she laid her head on his chest. And rose and fell with his breathing.

"I love you too Hermione. I'll love you for the rest of my life." He said as he pulled her back into his embrace. They both knew that it was odd to love each other so much after such a short period of time, but it wasn't like they were strangers either. They had known each other since first year, and shared a common room this year.

'If it wasn't for me being such a know it all through school, I would have never got the Head Girl position, and wouldn't be in love right now. Or engaged or pregnant either.' Hermione thought to herself as she was kissing the man she was going to marry.

"Hey, let's go open presents!" Draco said excitedly to Hermione, as he rolled out of the bed and put on his Slytherin sleep robe.

"Okay then!" Hermione said as she herself got out of bed and put on her Gryffindor robe. They walked down the spiral staircase until they reached the common room. Which had changed since they were in it last night. It smelled of food. Delicious breakfast was sitting on a table set for two. Complete with candle's and wine goblets. Then there was the tree! Underneath were presents galore. There were a whole lot of green and silver wrapped presents. Obviously for Draco, then there were just as many scarlet and gold presents for Hermione. She dashed over to the tree and pulled out a present from Harry. It was a book, titled "What to Expect when a Witch is Expecting" Hermione smiled and sat the book on a table. She then went for Ron's present. This one was just a very large box of Honeyduke's sweets. She laughed at this; Ron had gotten Hermione the same thing since second year Christmas. She sat this next to Harry's present.

She looked up at Draco who was opening presents from his mum and father; sweets and clothes, robes and such. Hermione turned back to her presents, her mother and father had sent her sugar free sweets, and to her shock a maternity shirt with a note saying how much they loved her. In the next parcel from them was a pair of maternity pants, she then realized how fat she was going to get with time, and laughed to herself.

After each of them had opened presents from their friends and family, (Draco got a foul smelling cologne from Pansy…Which he threw into the fire.)

They knew that neither one of them had opened each others presents, as they were still under the tree.

"I'll open mine first," Draco said with a grin. "I want you to open my presents last today,"

"Alright then, open them up." Hermione said as Draco began to rip the paper off of the nearest present. It was the bracelet. He looked at Hermione and smiled widely.

"This is beautiful Hermione, thank you so much!" He said kissing her forehead and then putting the bracelet on. He then began to open the second one; it was the robes she had bought him. He kissed and thanked her for these too the went for the last. Hermione bit back a grin she knew what this one was going to be. And after a brief moment, Draco held up the Dad shirt beaming. "This is the truth you know," He smiled and folded carefully, putting it on top of his other clothes that Hermione and his parents had gotten him.

"I thought you might like that Draco dearest." She said smiling at him. "Now sir, can I open mine?"

"Yeah, I guess you can." Draco said smiling and watching her carefully. Hermione reached for the nearest present, it was a beautiful glass and gold snow globe, with Hermione and Draco dancing inside.

"Oh my goodness Draco, this is very beautiful." She said amazed and smiling at him. She sat it neatly next to her. "Thank you,"

He just nodded and smiled. She reached for the second one; it was a little teeny tiny Santa Claus outfit. Barely even there. She gave Draco a look; "What the bloody Hell am I supposed to do with this?" She said waving it around in front of Draco's face.

"I was hoping that you would wear it for me tonight sometime," He said sticking his bottom lip out at her.

"I'll think about it," She said smiling and sat it neatly next to the globe. She then went for the third present, when she opened this one it was a beautiful set. Silver earrings with emeralds dangling from them. A matching bracelet and a matching necklace. All with emeralds hanging from them. Hermione had her mouth opened. She was shocked at its beauty. She closed the box carefully and looked up. She then pulled Draco into a very passionate kiss. Then pulled back and looked at him…He stared into her eyes, and she said her thanks and I love you, which he returned. Hermione then noticed something else under the tree. It was a small present. She pulled it out and looked at whose it was.

It was addressed to Draco, and herself. She told him this, and he took it and opened it slowly. Inside were two tickets for the Hogwarts Express for the second of January. These had to be for when Hermione went to the hospital. And under the tickets was a note:

"_Good luck to the two of you. Hope all goes well in January, and you have a safe school year. Take care of each other, and Draco make sure to take good care of the mother of your child._"

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"That was very sweet of Dumbledore you know. I love that old man." Hermione said smiling. She started to feel very hungry. Then remembered the food on the table. "Want to eat sometime today Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Malfoy." He said with a smile as he pulled Hermione up from the floor.

"Not quite yet I'm not Draco." She said pinching his side playfully. They sat opposite each other at the table. The food was still very hot; Hermione knew that it must be charmed to stay hot for a while. They began to eat; Hermione poured syrup over her pancakes and sausages. Draco ate his sausages with nothing on them, but he did put butter on his pancakes. "Why don't you eat those with syrup or something?"

"I don't like it," He said simply, and began to eat again.

"You're crazy Draco Malfoy!" she said jokingly. She really didn't understand how he didn't like syrup. She shook her head and began to eat again.

After breakfast, Hermione took all of her presents to her room and looked for something to wear. She picked out a green and black checkered skirt, and a dark green tight turtle neck sweater, and white knee socks and a pair of shiny black heels.

She then went down to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped in, letting the hot water fall down her face and hair. She then screamed because something touched her. She spun around and it was Draco, standing there in the shower. She pushed him lightly.

"You could have said something asshole!" she said, still a little startled.

"Sorry baby, I didn't think I would scare you." He said kissing her lightly. "But, I – I ran us a bath," He said with a mischievous grin on his face. "So come on, it's nice and warm and bubbly."

"Fine Draco, we'll 'take a bath' then," She said as she turned off the shower. And stepped out into the cold of the bathroom. She ran to the tub and slid in fast.

"Well it is Christmas Hermione. You could at least give me a little something you know," He said as he got into the tub with her and dipped his head under the water. If the prefects bathtubs were big, they were nothing compared to the Heads bathtubs. Which had a deep middle and a shallow side, and that's where Hermione was sitting watching Draco swim laps in the bath. "Come on Hermione, you know you want to," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, fine then." She said as she swam to where Draco was. Her feet just barely touched the bottom of this pool. Draco came and wrapped Hermione's legs around his waist and began to kiss her neck gently. Hermione couldn't help but love this. He was so gentle with her, but hard when the time was right. And Hermione pulled Draco's head up in her hands and kissed him fiercely on his lips, she felt him walking back to the edge of the tub and laying Hermione down and hunching above her. He kissed her on her face, neck, chest and stomach.

He then made his way down some. And Hermione parted her legs some to let him enter his way down. She moaned and moved her hips to the feeling he was giving her. She loved when he did this, seeing as how he was very good at it also. After so long Hermione couldn't take it any longer, and pulled him up and kissed him on his lips, and took her hand and found his, manhood. He bit his lip as he slid himself inside of her. He was moving in and out of her very fast, and then slowly, so they could both enjoy this time. Hermione was moaning very loudly making him want it even more. He started going faster again, and the faster and harder he went, the more Hermione moaned with pleasure. Until finally, they both had came at the same time. He laid in a hump on top of Hermione.

After a little while, they cleansed themselves and dressed. Hermione went to her room to put on make up and the jewelry Draco had gotten her for Christmas. She even wore her hair up in a green and silver pony tail at the crown of her head. Then, she went to the common room. And she and Draco went to the Great Hall for lunch. Smiling and laughing all the way down.

**Okay, here is the six page chapter 5 for you people. Oh yea, I've wanted to say this for the longest time. The reason I made Hermione pregnant is because right now I'm 5 months pregnant, and I thought I might as well write about something I know. Okay, read and review people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THAT'S WHY THIS IS ON A FAN FIC SITE xD**

Time flew by vastly and before Hermione and Draco knew it, it was already time for her to go to St. Mungos. She woke that morning feeling rather nervous and quite ill. She dressed and took some medical papers that Madam Pomfrey had given her to give the Healer's. When she walked down to the Head's common room Draco was already there looking very far from nervous. Infact, he looked quite content and happy.

"Good morning Hermione," He said getting up from the green arm chair he was sitting in and walking over to kiss her gently. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, do you have the tickets?" Hermione said in a tone that let Draco know something was up with her.

"What's that matter baby? You feeling okay today?" He asked looking down at her with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and nervous as Hell." She admitted walking with him to the portrait hole.

"Well, you'll be just fine Hermione. Just fine as always, and you shouldn't be nervous we're going to see how our babies doing!" He said happily.

"I know, that's the problem." she said as they walked down the Heads corridor, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and was playing with her curls.

"What's the problem Hun, are you afraid something might be wrong with the baby?" He asked as they turned to a staircase and began walking down slowly.

"Yes, I suppose that's it. I mean, I'm just nervous Draco; it's my job to take care of this baby while it's inside of me! What if something's wrong? It'll be all my fault."

"Well, I doubt anything is wrong Hermione. You would have suspected something by now, so I think your just worrying yourself for nothing. Probably just your hormones or something."

Hermione let out a laugh at the last statement he made. "My 'hormones' then Draco?" She said to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well. That's probably it anyways. Besides that's a Malfoy boy you got in you Hermione, he's a survivor!" Draco said with a laugh as they walked through the doors and headed for Hogsmead Station.

"For the last time Draco Malfoy, we don't know what the baby is yet. Why do all men always automatically think it's a boy their having?" She asked laughing and hugging her scarf and hat tightly around her. Mornings in January were freezing. Not to mention the wind was howling like mad.

"Ah, I guess its just fun for us. Always want a boy us men, but Hermione you know perfectly well that it doesn't matter to me what we have baby. As long as it's healthy."

"I know that, that's all that matters to me too Draco."

They made there way to the station and boarded onto the scarlet steamer. The ride wasn't anywhere near as long as the ride to Kings Cross Station. It took them all of about 2 or 3 hours to reach the street to where to hospital was hidden. They did the entrance and walked to the witch at the desk in the main hall.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment today." Hermione said in a cheery voice.

"What's your name please Miss?" the witch asked

"Hermione Granger,"

"Yes your to see Healer Gideon today Miss, here's a map to where her offices are." She handed Hermione a folded map and then Hermione said her thank yous and headed for the Healers Office.

When she and Draco arrived there the room was empty, but they sat down none the less. After a moment a young looking witch entered the room and sat down in a stool across from Hermione and Draco. She began to ask each of them questions about how they felt about the pregnancy and asked Hermione medical questions about herself and the baby.

After the 15 minute questioning she gave Hermione a hospital gown that didn't tie in the back and told her to put it on so she could examine her. Then the Healer (whose name was Abigail) left the room to allow Hermione to change. After she had, Draco looked at her and smiled. She smiled back to him, happy that he was there. There was a knock at the door when Hermione had just pulled back a kiss from Draco. Abigail walked back in the room and instructed Hermione to lie down on her back and put her feet in the little stirrups. Hermione did so and closed her eyes with Dracos hand in her's.

The examination took all of about 10 minutes and then Abigale smiled down at Hermione, and told her everything looked fine. She then began to examine her breasts, which were fine. And then began to press lightly on her stomach.

"Hmm, Miss Granger you are pretty big to be four and a half months you know. I think we can take a look inside." Said Abigale.

She then pulled out her wand, gave it a flick and out of the bottom of the wand came a cord and a little screen. And with the tip of her wand she slid on to Hermione's belly. Then an image appeared on the screen. A little moving ball, that was smaller than Hermione expected it to be. But the Healer enlarged the image on the screen, and there it was; Hermione and Draco's precious baby. Rolling around in there completely hopeless and small. Hermione felt tears coming out of her eyes at the sight of her child.

Then there was something else there too; a second little helpless baby.

"Oh dear, your having twins!" said the Healer happily. And sure enough the second baby was soon right next to the first.

"Oh wow Hermione!" Draco said happily. "We're having two babies!"

"So, can you tell what the sexes of them are yet?" Hermione asked with a rather large smile playing across her face.

"Um, lets zoom in some then," Said the nurse, and she did. The baby to the right grew larger on the screen as the Healer examined it. "This one is a…Girl!"

Hermione smiled widely at Draco. He returned the smile and kissed her forehead. Abigale then scanned her belly and came to the second baby. She zoomed on this one also and smiled widely at Hermione and Draco. "This one's a boy! So you guys get two for one here!" Abigale smiled happily. She then began to capture pictures of the babies for Hermione and Draco to take home with them.

Hermione was happy with this; not only did she get pictures of her children but they also moved. After about 30 minutes at the hospital Hermione and Draco took off for a car that would take them to the Station to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco both could do nothing but look at the ultrasound pictures of their babies. They had three of them; one picture of each of the babies, and then one of them together.

"Mother is going to be so pleased to hear that she's getting a grandson and a granddaughter," Draco said smiling down at Hermione.

"What about Lucius?" She asked him curiously, they were finally at Kings Cross Station.

"What about him? He'll love the babies Hermione, he won't show it. He doesn't know how to show love. But once in a while, you'll catch him giving a loving look…but that quickly fades away if he noticed that you saw him. Then he's back to being Lucius."

"Oh, so he does have a heart then?" Hermione stated with a smile as they went through to Platform 9 ¾. "Well, my mum and dad will be pleased, I can assure that. They love babies! And having two at the same time around, there going to love it. I am the only child you know,"

"So I am Granger!" He said with a smile.

Hermione laughed at this and rolled her eyes and lied back on Draco, and put her hand on the little lump she was growing. Abigale said she would have her babies around the end of June. So by then maybe she wouldn't be in school, or it may be the very last few day's of term for her. The rest of the train ride was peaceful, they just sat around thinking of names for there little girl. Because Draco really had his heart set on naming the boy after himself. But the girl name, he left completely up to Hermione. She decided not to stay with a name just yet. Not for a while until she knew exactly what name would be perfect for her baby girl.

For the next couple of months Hermione took it easy on her studying. She still did all of her homework on time, but she didn't fuss around about it all the time. She was taking it simple and slow. She was six months pregnant now, and she was really showing. She had to buy a completely new set of school robes to cope with her growing belly. She even had to sit farther away from the table at meals, because her stomach would bump into the table, and that really felt uncomfortable. But the most uncomfortable thing about the whole thing was; the babies kicked her non stop. Especially when she wanted to lay down. It seemed that they would wait for her to get comfortable and then start throwing fits in her. And two of them at the same time was just killing her.

She rarely went to the library anymore. She spent all of her free time in between classes; sleeping. Or just lying around the common room relaxing. Right now she was in her last class of that Friday; double potions. It wasn't a bad class anymore, seeing as how Snape favored Draco, and Hermione was carrying his children, Snape had become relatively nicer to her. And she was very great full. Because there was still one person in that class that hated her, and was even getting detention's thrown at her by her own head of house. Pansy was still obsessed with the fact that she and Draco were still together, and that Hermione was just there to hold his children.

Right now, Pansy was giving Hermione a deadly look from across the room, and then motioned herself punching Hermione in the stomach. Snape saw this at the same time Draco did.

"Pansy, you pug faced bitch! I swear, if you try and touch Hermione or my children, I will kill you myself. I don't love you, how much more do you need to see before you realize this! I am sick and tired of every time Hermione's walking threw the hall's or is in your vicinity, you think it's fit to threaten her, it's over Pansy. I don't care what you feel or want; you and I are never getting together. And I have never and will never love you. Got it?" Draco spat that out fast, and he obviously didn't realize that he was standing up and screaming all through the dungeon.

Pansy began to sob very loudly and started packing her things. "Miss Parkinson, you are not permitted to leave this class. Sit down and shut that mouth of yours and you have 5 detentions with me every Saturday night. Maybe that will stop you from being such a nasty little creature. Even Potter doesn't piss me off like you have in these past few months. Sit down!" Snape bellowed loudly. And Pansy sat back down, and began to cry uncontrollably. Snape seemed to be annoyed by this too; he did a silencing charm on her so her sobs wouldn't have to be heard. Hermione smiled and caught Harry's eye, he was smiling at her too, but obviously he was fighting back a laugh, as was Ron. Hermione then turned her attention back to Snape and finished copying down her homework for the weekend.

After that class, they went down to dinner. Hermione sat with the Gryffindor's and Draco with the Slytherin's. Hermione scanned his table and Pansy wasn't there. She then turned back to her food and began to eat her roasted potatoes and steak and kidney pie.

"You know, I can't believe Snape actually said that Parkinson was more annoying that you Harry," Ron said before he stuffed his mouth with a chicken leg.

"I know, I was in utter shock!" Harry said smiling and nudged Hermione with his elbow. "Bit of a good thing you hit it off with Malfoy eh?"

"Yes, I guess so," Hermione said smiling. It did make life a lot easier now that she was pregnant with Malfoy's babies. "It was so funny when he silenced Pansy though. You know if we could have heard her she would have been sobbing louder than what she was,"

"Sobbing? She was screaming Hermione!" Ron exclaimed laughing. "I thought she was about to explode, maybe she'll finally leave you alone now?" He suggested and returned to his food.

"You know what really surprised me though Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her while she gulped down a large swallow of pumpkin juice.

"What's that Harry?" She said as she sat more chicken onto her plate.

"The way that Malfoy got angry like that. He really does care about you doesn't he?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes Harry James Potter, he does care a lot. I told you lot that he changed." She said looking at Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey, I believed you!" Ginny said smiling.

"I know you did, but Harry and your brother here wouldn't let old angers die,"

"Hey I like Malfoy now Hermione! He's good to you, and he's been there the whole time you've been pregnant, and he stands up for you to people from his own house. He's okay in my book as long as he's there for you," Ron said nodding his head, then rammed a large amount of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Hermione was so shocked that he had said that. She knew her eyes had gone very wide. "Thank you Ron-" She was cut off by Millicent Bulstrode; who had just burst in the Hall looking very terrified.

"Someone, come and help! She's dying, she may already be dead!" She shouted through sobs. Dumbledore McGonagall and Snape rose and flew to the front of the Hall to where Millicent was standing.

"What's going on Miss Bulstrode?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes not twinkling but were fixed and worried.

"Just follow me!" she said and turned heel and ran. The Professor's ran after her and Hermione looked at Draco and they both rose to see what was happening, and followed their teachers and Headmaster.

Millicent was taking them to a high tower in the castle. She then made a sharp turn and was at a door Hermione had seen all to well before. The Room of Requirement. Millicent opened the door and entered. Everyone else followed suite. There she was; lying motionless on the floor, blood all around her. Dumbledore strode over to her side and rolled her on her back. Her eyes were open and cold. She was stiff as a board. And she was dead, she had slit her wrists and throat with a little golden dagger, and was dead.

The next thing Hermione knew she was waking up in the Hospital Wing, looking in to the eyes of Draco.

"What happened?" She asked in a hoarse voice, and began to sit up.

"You passed out when you saw what Pansy had done, I caught you before you hit the ground. And it's a good thing too, Madam Pomfrey says if I hadn't you might have seriously hurt your self and the babies." He said kissing her hand.

"How long have I been here?" She asked looking around. She saw a bottle of Prenatal Vitamins and a glass of water on her table next to her bed. She took one and fell back into her pillow.

"Just since last night. Madam Pomfrey said you could leave once you woke up, want to go to breakfast? You know you're hungry." He said as he started to dress her, and pull her out of bed.

"Alright then, I'll come." She said sliding out of bed and walking at a slow pace with him. They walked to the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was quiet when they walked in. They were shooting dirty looks at Hermione, until Draco shot nastier looks at them. He sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He noticed that Hermione was rather quiet.

"Hermione, you don't have to feel bad for what Pansy did last night, that was her fault that she was crazy, not yours," Draco said as he rubbed her back.

"I know it isn't my fault. But I never thought she would go that far." She said looking down at her empty plate.

"Well, honestly Hermione…Do you think if anyone was really going to off themselves they would tell someone?" Ron said sympathetically. He was right.

"See Hermione, Ron's got a point." Draco said, putting food into her plate and handing her a fork. He had called him Ron. Not Weasley, but Ron. She smiled and began to eat her breakfast. Thinking about last night, but then also remembering that it was no ones fault that Pansy had killed herself.

Hermione was happy. She had made all the people she loved like each other, and that was the happiest thing that had ever happened to her; so far. And she wasn't going to let the memory of Pansy come to her mind ever again. She just hoped Pansy wouldn't come back like Moaning Myrtle did. Then she would never be rid of her for the rest of the year.

The months flew by, and before Hermione knew it, there she was…sitting in Transfiguration when her water broke. Draco was called and he went with her to the Hospital Wing, where he sat for several hours, and through several of Hermione's contractions and screams at him. He took it on the cheek, knowing that Hermione wasn't meaning it.

After about 8 hours in the hospital, Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione's dilating and asked if Hermione was ready to push. Hermione hesitated for a moment. But then she took Draco's hand as his other hand held up her leg. And Ginny was there holding her left leg so Madam Pomfrey could do her work with the babies.

"Okay Hermione give me a good push," Pomfrey instructed. Hermione pushed and screamed and squeezed Draco's hand with everything that was in her. She stopped and took a breath. And then she bore down and pushed again, this time harder. She was trying to get this first baby out of her as fast as she could. "Here's it's little head," Madam Pomfrey looked up and smiled. Draco looked and his eyes widened with shock at what was happening to Hermione's body. She took a breath and gave another great push. "Shoulders are out, one more little push Hermione and it'll be out." Hermione listened and pushed hard and then she heard a cry of a baby. "It's a boy!" Madam Pomfrey said as she had Draco cut the cord and went to clean the baby. "It'll be a few minutes before the girl comes out Hun," she said as she walked away into a side room and cleaned up Hermione and Draco's son. He was kissing her on her forehead and face and had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a whisper, wiping sweat off her face and pulling her hair back.

"Yea, just really sore. And tired as all Hell." She smiled and looked at Ginny.

"You did a great job Hermione. It'll probably be easier to have her. Mum said after Fred came out George was very much easier to deliver." Ginny said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so. You have no idea how much that hurt Gin," Hermione said in a warning voice, meaning to say; wait a long time to do this. Ginny laughed at this and shook her head. "Oh Shit! Here she comes! I have to push Madam Pomfrey!"

Madame Pomfrey came in fast pushing a little bed with her. Draco glanced over at it for a moment then looked back towards Hermione. "Push dear,"

Hermione pushed. Ginny was right, this one didn't hurt as bad as the first baby. But it still hurt none the less. Hermione didn't have to push as much then she heard the baby cry. Draco cut her cord too, and she was rushed off with the boy at the same time to be cleaned and weighed and measured.

"You did great Hermione, you really did." Draco said kissing her.

"If that looked like it hurt. You guys have no idea." She said laying her head back into her pillow.

Draco laughed and kissed her head. "I love you Hermione,"

"I love you too, here comes the babies!" she said looking past his shoulder and sitting up as much as she could.

"The boy weighs 6 pounds even. And the girl weighs 5 pounds and 11 ounces. They're both 20 inched long. Here you are," she said pushing the cart closer to Hermione's bed. She then waved her wand at Hermione and it instantly cleaned her and her bedding and with another wave Hermione felt the soreness lift immensely. She could sit up better and took hold of the baby in the pink. She looked just like Draco; blonde hair pointed nose and stubborn chin. But had Hermione's wave to her hair and her lips and her skin color.

Draco was holding their baby boy. He on the other hand looked exactly like Hermione. Except he had blonde hair and blue eyes, the same color as the girls.

"They are so beautiful Hermione," Ginny said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Ginny. Will you do me a favor? Go and get Ron and Harry and send an owl to my parents?" Hermione asked through her happy tears.

"Sure thing Mione." Ginny said and rushed out of the Wing.

"So your holding Draco Malfoy Jr.. And I'm holding…?" Hermione had never decided on a name for the baby she was holding.

"Whatever you want Hermione," Draco said smiling at her, then turned back to the blue bundle in his arms.

"Hmm, how about…Destiny Lynn Malfoy?" She asked looking up at him.

"That's beautiful Hermione," He said they exchanged babies. Hermione looked down at her gorgeous son. Her children were flawless. "You know they have the same initials right? Except Draco will have Jr."

"I know that Draco…Sr.!" She laughed and at that moment here ran in Harry, Ron Ginny Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Oh my they are beautiful Miss Granger. And Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled and Hermione handed him her son. Dumbledore held the baby and smiled at him for a few moments, then handed him to McGonagall. Draco then handed Dumbledore Destiny. He held her then as McGonagall had passed Little Draco to Snape, Dumbledore passed her Destiny.

Then to everyone's shock… Snape smiled at the baby boy and passed him to Harry! Harry had the baby longer than any of the professors, then he finally passed him to Ron so he could hold Destiny. Everyone was talking happily and smiling after a while the babies were back with their mother and father and everyone was cleared out except them and Dumbledore.

"I want to have a word with you two," He said as he conjured a chair with his wand and sat next to the bedside.

"What is it Headmaster?" Hermione asked as she gave Destiny her bottle and Draco did the same to little Draco.

"Well, as you both know…Draco your father is a Death Eater in Azkaban right now. But no one is to say when he may get out either. As such, Hermione is a Muggleborn and Draco you are from a most Pure-Blood family. Your father has great connections with Voldemort. And seeing as how Voldemort is angry with Lucius for letting Harry escape with the Prophecy two years ago, he may want revenge." Dumbledore said in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking very serious.

"These babies, are blood to Lucius. And also to a Muggleborn; Voldemort will want to kill these children with every ounce of power he has. That it why I am placing a charm on a home that was built, very close to Hogwarts. And that's where the two of you will live until Voldemort is defeated for good. And Miss Granger, you know how that is to be done. I suggest you tell Mr. Malfoy later, when I leave. I will explain more about the whereabouts of your home after you have rested some." He said as he began to rise and made the chair disappear; then he began to walk out of the room. But then turned and looked at the two new parents. "I also placed a charm on your children whilst I was holding them. And since Professors Snape and McGonagall came with me, they have the charm on them too. It was really only meant for you two, Mr. and Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter. For the ones who touch them in the first 30 minutes of the charm being set, are bound to be there whenever danger may be near for the twins. That is why I held them for so short of time. Just long enough to say the charm and then passed them on." He smiled. "But do not worry, I will always be there when there is danger. You know me." He said with a smile and headed out of the wing, closing the door behind him.

"That was odd. But he's right; Voldemort would want to get a hold of these two Draco." Hermione said to him as she started to burp Destiny.

Draco was just doing the same thing to the other baby. "I know, I'm just glad Dumbledore thought about it." He said smiling and kissing the baby boy on his head as he let out a large burp.

**Okay, I hope you liked that Chapter. Hermione had their babies! YAY! Okay, I'll update more as soon as I can. Because I have a lot of thinking to do for the next few chapters. Read and Review!**


End file.
